De l'art et la manière de manger une glace
by Nifflheim
Summary: Quand Duo et Quatre débattent à propos de la meilleure manière de manger une glace, ça peut prendre un tout autre sens pour Trowa et Heero... Cadeau pour JesseLelfe !


_**Auteur : Nifflheim**_

_**Disclaimer : les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas, et je travaille dans la plus totale illégalité puisque j'ai même pas droit à un salaire.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Note : Cadeau d'anniversaire en retard pour JesseLelfe, mon petit koala bleu : un petit truc tendancieux, mais qui reste relativement innocent, comme tu les aimes ! **_

_Quatre et Duo entrèrent dans la pièce à l'intérieur de laquelle régnait une chaleur lourde et épaisse plus difficile à supporter que celle qui régnait à l'extérieur. Se laissant tomber dans le canapé, ils essuyèrent d'un geste réflexe la sueur qui ruisselait de leurs fronts. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris d'aller s'entraîner dehors dans cette canicule ? Et puis, avec un frigo en panne, c'était pire : impossible de prendre quelque chose de frais._

** Wouah... Je veux une glace !**_ Pleurnicha Duo tout en s'éloignant davantage encore de Quatre : entre la température de la pièce et la chaleur dégagée par le corps de son ami, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression de rôtir, c'était trop pour lui !_

** J'admets désirer la même chose, mais on l'aurait à peine entamée qu'elle aurait déjà fondue**_, déclara Quatre avec un calme désarmant. _

** Mais non ! Il suffit d'en mettre le plus possible dans la bouche et de la manger comme ça !**_ Duo mima le geste et tira à l'arabe un rire léger qui attira l'attention de Trowa et Heero qui venaient d'achever leurs rapports._

** Bof... Je préfère encore les lêcher et mordre dedans de temps à autre. **

_Les deux glaçons sentirent leur curiosité piquée et s'approchèrent encore, s'adossant l'un au mur, l'autre au chambranle de la porte. Les deux amis, qui leur tournaient le dos, n'avaient toujours pas senti leur présence – il fallait aussi reconnaître que pour une fois, le blond avait mis son empathie en veille._

** Non !**_ Duo avait protesté avec énergie._** Tout le monde fait comme ça ! Je préfère vraiment en mettre le plus possible dans la bouche, on en perd moins et c'est plus facile pour avaler.**

_En entendant cela, Heero ne put s'empêcher de déglutir discrètement. C'était quoi cette discussion ?_

** Tu es un vrai goinfre, Duo ! **_Quatre était au bord du fou rire. _**Je suis incapable de faire comme toi. Je dois avoir la mâchoire ou la gorge trop étroite, parce que je garde un mauvais souvenir des rares fois où j'ai essayé.**

** Dommage, tu perds quelque chose. J'adore ça, en engloutir le plus possible et la sentir fondre dans ma bouche avant d'en avaler le plus possible.**

** Je préfère pas imaginer...**

_Quatre n'avait pu retenir une grimace mi-figue mi-raisin. Il n'y pouvait tout de même rien i les rares fois où il avait essayé de faire comme Duo, il s'était étouffé ! Mais bon, sa méthode àà lui avait aussi des avantages et tant pis si comme disait Duo elle était des plus classiques. C'était également bien, de pouvoir se lêcher les doigts ensuite, et puis comme cela le goût subsistait plus longtemps..._

_Trowa avala discrètement sa salive et serrer les poings en entendant la remarque pourtant innocente du blond, tandis qu'Heero fixait Duo avec une acuité telle que l'on pouvait se demander qi il n'allait pas finir par faire un trou au travers. Depuis que les deux pilotes étaient arrivés, c'était comme si la température de la pièce avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés. Et les deux inséparables qui jusque-là bavardaient sans soucis commençaient à en ressentir les effets et à s'agiter, mals à l'aise._

** De quoi vous parliez ?**

_La voix d'Heero, aussi froide que d'habitude, les fit littéralement bondir avant qu'ils ne se retournent et ne les fixent comme deux enfants pris en fautes. Réaction qui renforça l'intuition des deux glaçons : ce n'était sûrement pas une discussion innocente._

_L'oeil unique de Trowa se fit plus perçant, arrachant un tressaillement de Quatre qui décida de les sonder brièvement par le biais de son empatie. Confusion, un peu de colère et de jalousie, désir... Quatre n'arrivait par contre pas à discerner ce qu'ils désiraient mais il pouvait déjà dire qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état habituel._

** De glaces. **_Duo s'était – enfin ! - arraché aux iris du japonais, pouvant ainsi répondre. Même lui avait compris que quelque chose clochait._

** Vraiment ?**_ Les deux pilotes approchaient silencieusement, fixant leurs interlocuters avc une acuité et une gourmandise qui ne pouvait qu'évoquer un prédateur guettant sa proie. Deux silhouettes se tassèrent par réflexe au plus profond du canapé._

** Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt...**

** Tester un autre genre de glaces ?**

_**Et voilà ! En espérant que ça t'ait plu, petit koala ! Reviews ?**_


End file.
